Suan Ni
Suan Ni looking for passengers. - Suan Ni quote Introduction The Suan Ni (狻猊) is the Chinese Infantry General Fai's super unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. The Suan Ni is a large transport vehicle that can be garrisoned by 12 infantry units in total. Besides, the infantry units garrisoned in it can fire through the fireports, thus making the Suan Ni an almost invincible battle fortress that can take down any enemy unit and adapt to all situations if garrisoned by a well-balanced number of the adequate infantry units. Alas, its greatest strength is also its greatest weakness because it cannot defend itself if no infantry unit garrisons it. It also provides a propaganda bonus that can boost allied units' morale and heal them. Overview While having the ability to create masses of infantry, Fai became dissatisfied with the fact that his men cannot quickly reach the battlefield in great distances as his clones still have their physical limits like normal human beings. He is also annoyed by the fact there are only a few seats in his Troop Crawlers that loading these infantrymen inside is a waste of time especially if there is a horde of them. Hence, he developed the Suan Ni to ensure his men will quickly go to the battlefield and solve the lack of passenger seats in his vehicles. The Suan Ni is a super heavy hybrid Armoured Personnel Carrier/Mobile Battle Fortress with a trapezium shaped chassis plated with one of the toughest armours in the world and using two huge triangular tank tracks to move. Unlike other APCs, it is completely unarmed. However, the interior of the APC is very spacious, it has 12 seats located very near to the APC's fireports pointed in any direction. The APC is so big that it can be used as an temporary barracks for the soldiers if they need to keep an eye on enemy activity for a short period of time (no longer than a week). It has various storage facilities to store ammunition and weapons, two toilets, a communications deck, a driver's cabin, a mini kitchen to prepare military rations and 6 foldable double-sized beds if the men inside need to stay up the vehicle late at night. The APC also has a built-in propaganda tower to boost allied units' morale. Thanks to this, the Suan Ni is a very durable unit and can be used as a mobile bunker around player's base. Its propaganda range can also boosts allied units' attack power and restore their health. However be reminded that the APC does not have any weapons of its own, so always make sure it is filled with infantry so enemy units can't destroy it easily for get some free EXP. Roles of Various Passengers * Minigunner: basic infantry, more powerful than the Red Guard. * Tank Hunter: anti-armor and structure. * Red Arrow: anti-air. * Grenadier: anti-garrison and anti-infantry, has better range and fire rate but lower damage than Tank Hunter. Neither can their projectiles be intercepted. * Field Engineer: detects mines, clears radiation and toxins. * Sniper: anti-infantry, detects stealth infantry. Very useful against terrorists. * ECM Trooper: disables enemy vehicles, effective against suicide units. * ATGM Operator: look no further when you want to wreck enemy vehicles and demolish structures, but their rate of fire is notable slower than the Tank Hunter's. * Super Hacker: A frequently overlooked ability the Super Hacker possesses is the ability to disable enemy vehicles, this skill is very useful against enemy units that are highly resistant to ECM. However, while the Super Hacker can disable vehicles faster than the ECM Trooper, it's more expensive to train a hacker. It is recommended to put various types of infantry to the AOC so the APC can deal with various types of units with ease. Also, the ATGM operator occupies two seats per person and will reduce your carrying capacity. Assessment Pros: * One of the most durable super units in Contra. * Fairly cheap for a super unit (5750$). * Short creation time. * Can adapt its firepower, range and effectiveness depending on what infantry units garrison it. * Almost invincible if garrisoned by the right number of the right types of infantry units. * Propaganda bonus passive ability: boosts allied units' morale and heals them. Cons: * Very slow. * Being an unarmed transport means that it cannot gain veterancy. * A very easy target if not garrisoned adequately. * Can only rely on garrisoned infantry units for self-defense purposes. Quotes (In English) When Created * Did somebody order a Suan Ni? When Selected * Suan Ni looking for passengers. * People know us here. * China is watching us. * Serving our country. * Battle fortress supporting our infantry. * Boosting people's morale. * The Infantry of China deserves our support. * Backing up the assault. * Ready for the worst! * I'm better than an Uber driver! * Taxi service for the Red Army. * Do you know the story about the Taxis de la Marne? It's fascinating! * I've got room for twelve. Don't push each other, though! When Ordered to Move * Keep your eyes peeled for enemy contact. * Do not lose focus! * Pay attention! * Patience, this is the max speed! * So far, so good. * Okay, will be there soon. * Yes, General. No time to waste! * Fasten your seat belts. * Buckle up. * Careful, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! * Suan Ni moving. * Try not to throw up, back there! * Please don't dirty my seats with your sandwiches. When Passengers are Leaving * Proceed on foot. * You gotta go. Hop out! * Get out of here, go! * GO GO GO! * Evacuate immediately! * The ride is over. * Welcome to the battlefield. * Out of the vehicle, please. * Stop whining and get on foot! * Terminus: everyone out. * Ugh! You stink, get out! * I hope you did not dirty my seats... * Hey, don't forget to pay me! Nah, just kidding! * Thank you for having chosen Suan Ni Cab Service. When Ordered to Attack * Focus attack on that target! * Attention, we got company! * Target in sight. * All personnel, on the ports! * To all infantry: the enemy is here! * We must respond to this threat! * Wave your white flags! Surrender to us! * There is no shame in losing to China! * Protect the damn vehicle! * Pull the trigger and bang! * Use the fireports now! * What are you waiting for? Shoot! * It's them or us! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created * 呼叫步兵分队，准备登车！ When Selected * 牢不可破！ * 收到，请讲！ * 大点声，我听不见！ * 我觉得还可以多带几个人。 When ordered to move * 明白，明白！ * 每一个转向都是战略性的。 * 冲啊，雄狮！ * 正在全速前进！ When ordered to attack * 无坚不摧！ * 全体射击！ * 不要吝惜弹药！ Trivia * Suan Ni is named after one of the Chinese Nine Sons of the Dragon. It is a hybrid lion-dragon creature. * The Suan Ni originally had two small gatling turrets mounted on its roof to fend off enemy aircraft (as seen in the render above), but they have been removed due to balancing issues. * The Suan Ni refers to the Taxis de la Marne in one of its quotes: at the start of WW1, the French army was disadvantaged against the German army that pushed through the Marne, nearly at the gates of Paris. General Gallieni requisitioned all Parisian taxis and ordered them to take as many soldiers to the battlefield as possible. Although this action was not determinent as only 4000 soldiers were transferred to the frontline that way, it was considered a heroic act and it largely boosted French patriotism. * The Suan Ni's pilot is probably a former taxi driver. * The Suan Ni's pilot is very sensitive about keeping his vehicle clean and doesn't hesitate to remind his passengers to not dirty his seats. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Transport Vehicles